


Kiss Me Like Your Ex Is In The Room

by Jellyfiggles



Category: DreamTeam RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sapnap, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Skephalo, voice call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Sapnap gets a little jealous when Skeppy flirts with his boyfriend and decides to prove just who Badboyhalo loves.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Nick | Sapnap, Sapnap/Badboyhalo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 450





	Kiss Me Like Your Ex Is In The Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbaecchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbaecchio/gifts).



Sapnap looked up from where he was sprawled back on Bad’s bed, browsing aimlessly on his phone. The slightly worn, cotton sheets were so comfy and he’d almost dozed off a few times (and dropped his phone on his face once). The muffin squad had streamed for almost two hours until the memeing got too much and A6d had started yawning and bowed out. Sapnap thought that would have been it, since Bad looked pretty tired too in his humble opinion but Skeppy had done his staple fake cry and the softer man had melted.

Bad paused with his player on top of a tree as he yawned, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. Skeppy’s near-constant commentary continued and Sapnap wondered if he was recording for a potential future video. He tried to ignore the tiny lick of jealousy that thrummed through him as Bad laughed fondly through another yawn. He was the one that got to experience Bad’s adorable laughter and the way his eyes would light up with joy in real life after all, not any of the others.

“Hey hey Bad, Bad pay attention!” Skeppy shot an arrow at Bad, making him yelp out loud. “Listen okay?! I was thinking whoever dies next has to pay forfeit with a little kiss.”

“What? No? No kisses Skeppy, you silly muffin,” Bad gave a little yawn in the middle of the sentence, moving his player again.

“Hey that’s not fair! Don’t you love me Bad? Aren’t we friends?” Skeppy’s voice got louder and more strained on each word. 

Sapnap knew he was likely doing it just to mess with Bad and coax out some of his flustered shouts but nevertheless it made the lick of jealousy in his gut flare into a full blown angry flame. Even reminding himself that Skeppy wasn’t aware they were an item yet didn’t quell the jealousy.

He pushed himself up and padded over to Bad’s gaming chair, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a lazy grin. “Hey Bad you got a moment?” He felt the other tense for a second at the unexpected touch before relaxing with the softest sigh and felt his heart swell. God he loved this man.

“Yeah I, just a second let me tell Skeppy,” Bad swiped at his nose and quit to the options menu. “Hey Skeppy I’m just going off call for a minute, Sapnap’s talking to me, okay?” He swivelled around in his chair, ignoring Skeppy’s response and clicked to mute.

Sapnap noticed he’d just clicked the ‘deafen’ option rather than ‘mute’, but he didn’t say anything. Bad quirked his eyebrow at him expectantly and he slid so he could half-sit on the edge of his boyfriend’s desk, palms resting on the edge. He couldn’t help the crooked grin at Bad’s slight annoyance. 

“Hey,” Sapnap leaned forwards, holding himself up on the armrests of the chair and pressing forwards until they were practically nose to nose, “you’re very cute you know that?” Bad blushed, looking flustered and Sapnap reached up with one hand to cup his cheek, smile softening as he pressed their lips together.

Bad made a soft sound, melting into the kiss immediately and internally he felt a tiny surge of pride in that his kisses were just that good. Hands wrapped around his shoulders, Bad tugging him closer with a happy purr. Sapnap heard a ping of a message from the computer and pointedly deepened the kiss, parting his lips against his boyfriend’s.

Bad mirrored him, a soft whine escaping as he arched up into the kiss. Sapnap took the invitation and kissed him harder, gently pressing his tongue to the other’s lip. One of Bad’s hands gravitated up to the nape of his neck, fingertips petting the soft hairs there. He couldn’t help the tiny groan that escaped as he slipped his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, loving the way he felt against him.

There were more pings from the computer and Sapnap furrowed his brow even as he lost himself in Bad’s mouth, and he felt possessiveness bubble up within him. Bad was  _ his _ , his boyfriend and he was the only one who got to feel the softness of his sweet lips. He nibbled on his bottom lip, making Bad whine into his mouth, and gosh he could feel the heat in his boyfriend’s cheeks from his blush.

Bad kissed him harder, wonderfully needy little whimpers escaping as the kiss deepened and became a little sloppier. Sapnap groaned and stroked his thumb over the shell of Bad’s ear, wondering if the slick sounds of their tongues could be heard through the mic. He wondered if Skeppy had ended the call or if he was still listening. Oh he secretly hoped he was listening, and feeling a little jealous of how cute Bad sounded.

He drew back slowly, breaking the kiss, breath coming in gasps. Bad slumped back in the chair, lips wet and reddened, his face all flushed and stars in his eyes behind his glasses (which were adorably askew). He was panting too and Sapnap had to resist kissing him again. “Want to come kiss on the bed babe? This angle’s a little awkward,” his voice came out husky and he raised his eyebrows, a small smile twitching at his lips.

Bad bit his lip and gave a little shuddery exhale, ducking his head shyly as he reached up to adjust his glasses. “I, yes, I’d like to Pandas,” he smiled and leaned forwards to press a quick kiss to the corner of Sapnap’s lips before pushing him back a little. “Let me say good night though, otherwise it’d be rude.”

Sapnap let himself be shoved back gently and he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, love and a sense of accomplishment swirling inside him. His boyfriend turned back to the computer and went to click the ‘mute’ button, blinking a little at the fact the option wasn’t clicked-

“Oh my goodness!” Bad’s cheeks flooded with heat and he scrambled to unmute Skeppy, an embarrassed squark escaping. “Oh fudge, Skeppy I’m sorry! I thought we were muted that’s so embarrassing!” 

Skeppy’s voice was oddly quiet and sullen as he replied “yeah that’s fine Bad, guess we can play tomorrow yeah?” He gave a rather fake yawn and there was a creak of him shifting in his chair.

“Oh of course! We can play before the stream?” Bad clicked off Minecraft and began closing the other windows he had open, rubbing his knuckles against one closed eye with a genuine little yawn himself. “Good night Skeppy, I hope you have some nice dreams!”

Skeppy mumbled out a good night before disconnecting and Bad stretched, giving a bigger yawn, looking more blinky by the second. Sapnap offered his hand, smiling at his sleepy boyfriend. “Come on you sleepy muffin.”

*******

Skeppy signed off voice chat and scowled at the screen. His cheeks still felt warm and he hated the weird sense of jealousy in his stomach. He didn’t even like Bad like  _ that _ , they were friends! But still, Sapnap getting to be there and kiss him and having to listen while his best friend made cute little noises and it just wasn’t fair!

Okay maybe he liked Bad more than he thought, but whatever. He’d be happy for his friend! Maybe after pouting over it for a while and teasing the shit out of him tomorrow on stream- Skeppy grinned, ohhh they’d be SO mad if he revealed it on stream… what could he blackmail from them with that?

He tried to focus on that rather than the jealousy stewing inside his stomach like hot soup, tapping on his desk and clicking around online, decidedly not thinking how Bad was going to go kiss and sleep with someone else and not him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know I am a multishipper who has absolutely no issue with Skephalo, this was just an idea! I do not intend for this to be a hatefic of any kind.


End file.
